A New Life, with the Weasleys
by AVPMforever
Summary: An abused 4 year old Harry Potter is rescued from life with his relatives, by none other then the Weasleys. How will he adapt, and how will everyone's lives change?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: This is my first Fanfic, so I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated. I have been looking around for this fic for a while, but couldn't find one that was just right, so I decided to just suck it up and do it myself.

**Disclaimer**: No matter how many times I wish it I will never be J K Rowling! All of the characters belong to her.

**Chapter 1: Of Different Lives**

Harry let out a small scream as the belt whipped down on his flesh. He had slept in over an hour late this morning and his Uncle Vernon had come down to find an empty kitchen and no breakfast waiting for him.

Harry had been up until 3:30 the previous night finishing his homework by the stub of a candle, cramped in his small cupboard. After being made to work in the garden for 12 hours straight and then finding out he missed dinner, it was a wonder that his four year old body was able to think, let alone get up early the next morning.

10 minutes later, the vicious lashes of the belt finally subsided, and Harry struggled to get back on his feet without crying. Only freaks cried, and being a freak earned extra beatings. " I hope thats taught you a thing or two about sleeping in you ungrateful freak" Vernon practically screamed. "Now boy, breakfast better be ready in 15 minutes, OR ELSE" he finished, giving Harry a cuff around the head for good measure.

Harry limped off to the kitchen, as fast as his bleeding body could manage, and put a pot on the stove to start boiling water. He quickly set the table, with coffee for his Aunt and Uncle and Dudley's usual chocolate milk with marshmallows.

He had five minutes before the water finished boiling and used them to quickly bandage and clean his wounds as best he could. It wouldn't do to let a neighbour see them. He had been having an amazing dream, he had just been sitting, but he was surrounded by people smiling at him and radiating love. They were comforting him, telling him he wasn't a freak, but special. It had been pure bliss, until the angry roar of his uncle had jolted him back to reality. He was the useless freak who deserved nothing, and that was how it would always be.

_At the Weasley's_

"Hurry up everyone, we are going to be LATE! Bill, you said you would have Ron ready to go by 7:30" Mrs Weasley was in overdrive, trying to get 7 kids all between the ages of 3 and 13 ready to go.

It was the day she dreaded most every year, getting the kids dressed like muggles and taking them downtown for their annual check up at St Mungos. Trying to stuff the last of the snacks in her bag, while also finishing breakfast, she gave Arthur a quick kiss goodbye. Finally she saw Bill and Ron come down the stairs, and she decided to just shrink the food and just make sure no muggles saw it. Mrs Weasley ushered the kids over to the fire place and the family was finally ready to floo off, if 10 minutes later then they should have.

"O.K., Bill you go first with Fred and Charlie you can take George with you. I think it would be quickest if we went to a small town called Little Whinging and then walked up from there. Now when you get there you are not to move, just get out of the fire place and wait for me." Mrs Weasley was answered with a chorus of " yes mum"s and the four siblings were quickly whisked away by the fireplace.

Mrs Weasley picked up Ginny and held Ron's hand before stepping into the fire place and calling out their destination. They arrived in a small white room and joined up with the rest of the family. It was a new invention recently added called Floo Pits and there was one in every town in Great Britain. They certainly made travelling a lot easier for large families.

After doing a quick head count the family started on the long trek to St Mungos. Bill giving Ginny a piggy back and Percy telling Ron about the different types of trees they were passing. To Mrs Weasley this was the perfect kind of family, full of laughing and friends, and hopefully that was how it would always be.

**Sorry for the reaallllyyy short chapter, but I promise chapter two will be longer. Please take the time to leave a short review telling me what you think and any ideas for the story. I know Little Whinging isn't anywhere near St Mungos but I moved it for the purpose of the story. I promise chapter two will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aren't I great? Two chapters in two days! This one is really long to make up for the last one. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still not mine.

**Chapter 2: Once in a lifetime**

Number 4 Privet Drive was now full of the sound of eating. It's residents enjoying a delicious breakfast of eggs and bacon. All of them except one. After his mistake, Harry did not deserve to eat breakfast, one of the Dursley's favourite punishments. Instead he just sat at the table with a plate of food sitting under his nose, watching the rest of the family eat.

After 15 minutes, though it seemed like an eternity to Harry, the meal was finished. While Harry started the dishes Dudley started his breakfast dessert. He had desserts for all occasions, lunch dessert, snack dessert, bedtime dessert, his shoelace was untied dessert, whenever he had a problem it would be dessert time.

After putting the last dish on the rack, Harry grabbed his back pack, if you could call it that, it was more like a pile of rags, and started the walk to school. Not even 5 minutes had passed before Harry saw the looming figures of Dudley and his gang coming up behind him.

His instincts kicked in and he started running as fast as he could, but with his fresh injuries from that morning, he was considerably slower then usual. Dudley's gang was gaining steadily, and as Harry looked behind him, all he saw was Pier Polkiss jumping on him. The two rolled on the ground almost 10 meters before they were stopped by the legs of a middle aged woman with bright red hair.

Taking no notice of her, Pier started to punch Harry mercilessly all over the body, and was quickly joined by Dudley and the rest of his gang. As it was five to one Harry didn't even think of fighting back, but just rolled up into a ball, trying to protect his glasses from getting broken. It had taken five notes home from school before the Dursleys were prepared to buy him them, and Dudley had already snapped them three times.

For almost 10 seconds Mrs Weasley just stood there in pure shock, before her eyes narrowed and flashed dangerously. A look that crossed her face whenever a child was threatened. There was five of them, and they were all almost twice as big as the poor kid! She would not stand for this, and almost ripping the boys of Harry she screamed, "Just what, do you think you are doing?" This got Dudley's attention. An adult had never stopped him from picking on Harry before, and the idea that one would amazed him. "We're just Harry Hunting miss." Mrs Weasley was astonished, the boy had said it so casually, almost as if it was something that happened often. "Well that is entirely unacceptable, apologize to him at once, and I would like to have a talk with your parents young man." Dudley did not like this tone at all, so he took off with his friends just stopping at the end of the sidewalk to scream "YOU OLD WITCH!" and stick out his tongue, before he was gone.

Harry was suddenly left alone with an extremely angry woman and a bunch of staring kids. So he did what he normally did when he knew he was in trouble; apologize over and over so that they knew he had learned his lesson. Mrs Weasley was not quite sure what to think when the young boy started apologizing, surely nothing had been his fault in that situation. Her motherly instincts finally took over and she swept the poor boy into a hug and started looking him over for injuries. As soon as her hands touched him Harry burst into tears and started to struggle furiously, the woman was going to hit him!

When the small child started thrashing around, Mrs Weasley assumed it was because she had bothered an injury, so she decided she would let him stand on his own, he appeared to be bleeding in quite a few places. She noticed some blood coming from his forehead, and bushed his bangs up to inspect the damage. As her eyes traveled from the small cut on his ear to the large lightening bolt scar, her mouth dropped open in shock.

This was the famous Harry Potter? This was the saviour of the wizarding world? A puny kid with too large clothes getting beaten up by bullies. Mrs Weasley's kids had also taken in the scar and Percy had just started to say "look mom, I think that's..." before Mrs Weasley had the sense to shush him with a look. Obviously the poor kid didn't know anything about the wizarding world. Where had Dumbledore left him? Upon a closer look she realized that there was cuts and bruises all over the small figures body, and some of them looked dangerously recent.

Bending down she asked Harry, "Where do you live dear, I just want to have a quick chat with whoever is taking care of you." Harry had no idea what to answer. Uncle Vernon had told him that whenever someone asked a personal question, he was supposed to lie, but how could he lie about his address? In the end he whispered a faint "Number 4 Privet drive m'am" "Mum, we passed that street!" chorused in Charlie, unable to hold in his excitement any longer after seeing the boy who lived. After almost no time, Mrs Weasley decided that looking into this was much more important then any check ups, and she would just have to reschedule. _sigh_

**Sooooo, what do you think? I am going to try and update once every 1-3 days. Please review, it makes my day to read them, and any ideas for the story would be great! Next chapter, the Dursleys face Mrs Weasley**


	3. Chapter 3

Wooh! 3 chapters in 2 days! I'm on a roll! I suppose with summer break and nothing to do, I'll update more often. I'm amazed at how much interest this story is getting, every time I look at my phone, I seem to have a new follower! Please keep reviewing, reading your comments makes my day, and inspires me to keep the story going. I actually am going to be holding a small contest. Next chapter Harry is going to meet one of his future classmates. Include who you want it to be in your review, and whatever name is mentioned most, will win, and be written in the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I STILL do not own Harry Potter, J K Rowling, this belongs to you.

**Chapter 3**: To Save a Life

Mrs Weasley set a brisk pace, not talking for fear of frightening the poor boy even more, if that was possible. Harry knew that Uncle Vernon would not appreciate meddlers as he called them, and Harry would probably receive a second beating in one day. Just as they turned onto Privet Drive Mrs Weasley realized she didn't want her kids to watch in case Harry's relatives became violent or started shouting. So she gave Bill some muggle money, which she always had some of on her, and told him to " Take your siblings and find a place to get some ice cream, mommy will be there in about half an hour." Though they were reluctant to leave the boy who lived behind the word ice cream got all of her kids out of the way.

Harry counted down the house numbers as they walked the final stretch down to his house, dread building up in his stomach by the step. The Dursleys were going to be so angry. Arriving at the house Molly gave the door 3 confident knocks, and after waiting almost half a minute the door finally burst open. As Vernon Dusley's head appeared his face changed from confusion to anger as he realized the strange woman had Harry standing beside her. "Freak, what have you done now? Go to your cupboard!" And with that he gave Harry a hard slap around the head, before slamming the door in Mrs Weasley's face. She stood there on the step while more yelling and quite a few curse words boomed from inside the house, she was even sure she heard someone getting hit. What kind of people had Dumbledore left Harry with? Silently thanking herself for sending the kids away, she knocked on the door once more. The face of Vernon Dursley once again poked out, but before he could slam the door she was in the house and looking for Harry.

"You can't just barge in here you old hag, this is private property and I'll call the police.", screamed Vernon. Molly cooly replied, " Feel free to, maybe they will help me look into the treatment of your nephew."This stopped Vernon, what had the little brat told this woman?

Ignoring the shocked look on his face, Mrs Weasley continued to explore the house. Family photos covered almost every bare spot on the walls, yet the familiar emerald eyes did not appear in any of them, the messy crayon drawings on the fridge were all done by a Dudley, Mrs Weasley shuddered just reading that name, who in their right mind would name their son that? And the calendar that was pinned on the wall was crammed with appointments and playdates didn't mention Harry's name once. It was as if he didn't live here.

Over to her right was a staircase, and as there was no sign of Harry down here, he must be in his bedroom. Taking the stairs two at a time, Mrs Weasley flung open the first door she saw. It was a bathroom. The next must have been his aunt and uncle's room, and third door was marked Dudley's Bedroom. Surely that last door must have Harry in it. She slowly opened the door, but there was no one inside. It looked like a graveyard of toys though. There must have been hundreds of smashed or broken objects! This might have been Harry's room, except there was no bed. Where on earth was he?

She decided to check downstairs one more time, before possibly pulling her wand on those horrible people! As she started back down the steps she heard muffled crying, only it was coming from directly below her. That wasn't possible, she was on stairs! She quickly ran the last few steps before noticing there was a door under the stairs. "Surely not", she thought as she pulled the handle. The door didn't budge. Looking it over again she noticed that there was a deadbolt about halfway down, it was no better then a prison! After unlocking the door, she finally was able to open the cupboard and the sight that she saw made her heart ache.

Lying there, sobbing into his pillow, was a small, bloody, Harry Potter.

Without even thinking, without even pausing to consider the consequences. Mrs Weasley rushed over to the crying bundle, pulled him into her arms, and left the home without even giving it a second glance. If there was one thing Mrs Weasley could not handle, it was see a mistreated child. As she walked down Privet drive, she realized it was all Dumbledore's fault. Why on earth had he left Harry with those bastards, when any family in the wizarding world would have paid to take care of him? That was what she had to do, give Dumbledore a piece of her mind, and hopefully convince him to let her take in Harry. Though she had only known him for a few minutes, Harry had grown on her, and she would definitely take better care of him then his stupid relatives... A bloody cupboard, she still couldn't believe it. Harry seemed to be in bad shape, and had gone unconscious almost the moment she had picked him up. She would give him to Poppy when she got to Hogwarts.

Sending a quick patronus to Arthur, explaining the situation using some very unkind words and asking him to pick up the kids, she proceeded to apparate to Hogwarts. As soon as she got there, she practically ran to Madame Pompfrey, Harry's breathing had slowed down dangerously, and she didn't want to waste another minute focussing on Dumbledore until he was safe in the hospital wing. Giving Poppy a very brief version of the story, she handed Harry to her with the promise of returning soon, as soon as she was done with Dumbledore.

**Well, there's another chapter done! Please review with a name so I can get started on Chapter 4 soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here's yet another chapter done, and Dumbledore finally gets it! If you're enjoying this story you have to read Harry Raised Weasley by cloverleaf123, it's AMAZING! Anyways, PLEASE review, they just make me smile, and keep me writing.

**Disclaimer:** Still J K Rowling's last time I checked...

Setting a brisk pace, Mrs Weasley arrived at the gargoyle that was guarding Dumbledore's office extremely quickly. "Password" it drawled. "Molly Weasley here to see Dumbledore", she put as much hate and venom as she could into the last word. "Molly Weasley? You're on his always let enter list" the gargoyle informed her as it leaped aside, revealing the familiar spiral staircase that Mrs Weasley had climbed many times. Climbing the stairs two at a time, it seemed like she had been climbing stairs all day, she entered Dumbledore's office without even knocking.

Ignoring the surprised look on his face, and cutting through his greeting she got right to the point. "Do you know who's downstairs in the hospital wing right now? She said, her voice as icy as winter. Without giving him a chance to answer, she started up again, her voice level raising to a shout. "Harry Potter! A half-dead Harry Potter! Thanks to your idiotic choice in housing, his stupid relatives had been beating him and who knows what else, and he' been sleeping in a cupboard, A BLOODY CUPBOARD ALBUS! At this Mrs Weasley started to lose her steam as the sombre facts started to seep into her brain too. Poor Harry.

For possibly the first time in his life, Dumbledore was speechless. As the awful truth passed through his head, he realized he had made one of the greatest mistakes of his life. Something would have to be done about the Dursleys, but his greatest concern at the moment was Harry. Looking down, he was to ashamed to meet Mrs Wealsey's eyes, he quietly said, "Let me talk to Harry." "I don't think so, the last person he should see right now is you" Mrs Weasley said pointedly, "I will go check on him in the hospital wings, and if I deem him well enough to see you, I will bring him up." And with that, she flounced out of Dumbledore's office, without a second glance.

Slowly entering the hospital wing, she saw a tiny bundle engulfed in sheets, fast asleep. She just stood there watching him, he was extremely small for his age, she would have to fatten him up. Ron's old clothes might fit him, and they could share a room... Wait, she was getting ahead of herself. Dumbledore might not even let her keep him, she shouldn't get too attached.

She hadn't even noticed that Madame Pompfrey had entered the room, and jumped in shock when she heard her name. "Sorry dear, but I think you should come to my office, we don't want to wake him." Mrs Weasley quickly followed her through the door, slightly embarrassed. As soon as the door was firmly shut, she asked, "How is he, will he be alright?" "He was in bad condition", started Poppy,"and if you hadn't gotten him to me I fear he might've died." Mrs Weasley let out a small shriek at this. "But I was able to fix him up, though I must say if a Dursley ever comes in here they will not be receiving the same treatment. He was suffering from a concussion, had three broken ribs, various cuts, bruises, and burns, and I can't even fathom what emotional damage has been done. He is currently on 17 potions per day, 8 of which give him vitamins, he was horribly malnourished, the rest of which heal the cuts and help with the pain. I haven't had a chance to speak to him yet, but he should be waking up any minute." As if on que they heard a small cry issue from the room next door.

**I know this is short, but the conversation with Harry goes on for a while, and I didn't want to have to cut it half way through. I just wanted to say thank you to all the amazing people who have reviewed my story so far, it's amazing hearing your feedback, so keep it coming! Also don't forget to check out Harry Raised Weasley. Next chapter coming soon**


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here's chapter five! It's a little mushy so I apologize to those of you who like action. There will be plenty of action in this story, I promise, just not at first. I plan for the story to go to when Harry gets his Hogwarts letter, and then maybe do a sequel of his years at Hogwarts and how having a loving family changed them. Anyways, read Harry Raised Weasley by cloverleaf123 and please, please, please review! Those of you who already have know that I answer back.

**Disclaimer:**Nothing belongs to me, as I'm sure you all know

**Chapter 5: Joining lives**

The first thing Harry noticed as he opened his eyes was that he was in a bed. A real bed. He had to get out of there before someone caught him lying in it! Freaks like him didn't deserve to sleep in beds. Rolling over he fell out, with his body hitting the ground with a resounding crack. It was only then that he realized his many wounds didn't seem to hurt anymore. What had happened? He didn't have any time to consider it, as the door flew open, and the lady he had rolled into came out. He quickly scrambled up, looking around for something to do, so she wouldn't think he was being lazy. Before he had a chance to start organizing the funnily shaped bottles he had noticed, he was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

As Mrs Weasley opened the door, and saw the terrified look on the young boy's face she just ran and pulled him to her, and while he was engulfed in her arms, she realized that she would do anything for him. The endearing green eyes had worked their way into her heart, and nothing Dumbledore could say or do would stop her from taking him. She would work until those eyes were filled with happiness for once, care for him until he knew the true meaning of family. She loved Harry Potter.

As her arms surrounded him Harry felt something that he had not experienced for a long time. For the first time in three years, he felt loved. For once he didn't struggle or cower at the touch of a human being, for surely he would never feel this way again. As the long hug finally ended he looked up at the woman, a million questions itching on the end of his tongue, but too afraid to ask anyone. He was not to speak unless spoken to, let alone ask someone a question. Instead he decided to just look in her eyes, which were not filled with hatred or disgust, but with kindness.

Taking a deep breath Mrs Weasley asked Harry the question she was dying to know the answer to. "Harry, would you like to leave the Dursleys, for good?" What was Harry supposed to say to that? Uncle Vernon had asked him that once, feigning kindness, and when he said yes, he'd received one of the largest beatings of his life! But this woman didn't seem like his uncle, maybe he could tell her the truth. Slowly he gave a small nod, one that Mrs Weasley would have missed had she not been watching him unblinkingly.

He had said yes! She was one step closer, but now was the hard part, she would have to ask carefully. "Dear, I knew your parents and they were great people, I would never want to replace them, but I would, and I think they would be to, truly happy if you'd come live with me." As soon as the words escaped her mouth, Harry's face almost crumpled. Had she been wrong about mentioning his parents? Fear coursed through her veins, what if Harry said no?

Harry was shellshocked. Did she mean what he though she meant. Surely he was mistaken, no one on this planet could want him! Yet she had seemed so genuine. He started to picture a life away from his Uncle, away from all that pain, a life with a new family that actually wanted him. But then with a start it hit him, she didn't know he was a freak. That was why she was looking at him like that. Worry and care flashing across her eyes. After living with his uncle for three years he had learned it was always best to tell the truth so with a shaking voice that came out no louder then a whisper, "You can't love me, I'm a freak."

At those words Molly's heart broke in half. He had sounded so sure, and so ashamed of himself, that she just picked him up looked him in the eyes, those deep green eyes, an said, "No. You are a smart, kind,amazing human being, and I would like nothing better then to live with you. You are special, you are Harry Potter and I love you. By now there were tears streaming down both of their faces, and for once they were not out of sadness, for once Harry felt sure about something, and he nodded.

**I know it is soooo sappy, but I figured they would need to have a bonding moment, and Harry would need a legitimate reason to trust Mrs Weasley. Soooo yah, please review and the next chapter should be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Soo, here's the next chapter. I just wanted to tell you that there will be no updates Friday and Saturday, I'm going down to Kingston to visit relatives so I won't have time to write. don't forget to check out Harry Raised Weasley by cloverleaf123 and please review!

**Disclaimer: **HP is owned by JKR

**Chapter 6: Life Choices**

As the pair walked up the twisting flight of stairs on their way to Dumbledore's office a silence fell between them. Mrs Weasley was dying to talk to Harry, about anything, but she felt he needed sone space right now. Harry had a million questions he wanted to ask her, but there was still the ever looming rule about questions. He had found out her name was Molly Weasley, but she had asked him to call her mum, and that he would be living with seven other kids. Seven! That was about as many kids as he had met in his whole life. He desperately hoped they all wouldn't be like Dudley.

Arriving at the office, Mrs Weasley decided to knock, not that she had forgiven Dumbledore, but she wanted to set a good example for Harry. Taking a deep breath, and preparing herself for the fight that would happen over Harry, she entered. Dumbledore seemed to have gained some composure over the last half hour, and was now sitting behind his desk calmly sucking a lemon drop. "Ah this must be young Harry, how are you this fine day?" "Very well sir", Harry responded, though it was barely audible. Dumbledore's eyes flashed at the word "well" but he chuckled good naturedly and proceeded to offer Harry a lemon drop. "A-am I really allowed to sir?" Harry asked, the idea of being given candy amazed him, it was good boys like Dudley who got sweets. "But of course." Dumbledore said a sad look crossing his face, " Take a couple." Not waiting for the offer to be revoked Harry quickly grabbed 4 lemon drops, put one in his mouth, and carefully saved the other three in his pocket for later, Mrs Weasley noticed. Most boys would have stuffed them all in their mouth at once, Ron certainly would've. "Thank you sir." and Harry put so much thanks into those words Dumbledore wanted to cry, It was only candy.

Clearing his throat, He decided they would have to move on with the meeting, it was getting late, and surely Harry was tired. "Now as for the custody of Harry..." "I've already discussed that with him, seeing as you seem incapable of making such an important decision I let Harry do it himself. He is going to be staying with me."finished Mrs Weasley, much more confident then she felt. "What a splendid idea, that was just along the lines of what I was thinking", said Dumbledore a small smile forming on his lips. "Now see here... Wait a second , you're allowing this?" Mrs Weasley was thrown completely off track, Dumbledore was cooperating? "But of course, in fact I was rather hoping it would turn out this way, you see I took the liberty of transferring Harry's gringotts account to yours already." Mrs Weasley was shocked, how had he known? "Oh, that's really not necessary, we don't need any help, we'll manage," Though honestly things would be stretched even tighter with another kid. "Oh come now Molly, its for Harry's own good, now he appears to be getting extremely sleepy, so I suggest we adjourn this meeting for the night. I might be popping by with a couple of order members on Tuesday to strengthen your security though." And now looking Harry in the eyes he said, " Goodnight Harry, it was wonderful seeing you again." And with that he waved the pair goodbye as they flooed out his fireplace, but not before slipping and extra lemon drop in Harry's pocket.

As Mrs Weasley stepped out of the fireplace, her face slightly covered in soot, Harry started thrashing around in her arms, tears were steaming down his face yet he didn't cry out. What was wrong, had she managed to mess up before even having Harry for five minutes? "Shush, shush, it's all right, now what's the matter?" "Y-y-you stepped into the fire, you're trying to hurt me, you're angry!" and then the sobs came out. "At those words Mrs Weasley paled. Had the Dursleys used the fireplace to punish Harry, why was he so worked up? Then it hit her. Harry had no idea what magic was! How could she forget such an important fact? She wanted to go throw up in disgust, but she had to handle the situation. Still rocking him up and down she went over to an arm chair and sat Harry down on her knee. "Dear, mummy's got a story to tell you."

**Well, what do you think? I was actually writing this chapter and had meant to put in Harry finding out about magic while he was talking to Dumbledore, but I totally forgot about it so I decided to just go with it. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Well this time I only have a really short chapter to put up, Harry has to learn about magic soon so I just wanted to finish that then start a new topic tommorow. Next up Harry meets the rest of the Weasleys! Please review, and don't forget to check out Harry Raised Weasley by cloverleaf123.

**Disclaimer:** All of this belongs to J K Rowling, except maybe the plot, that's mine.

**Chapter 7: Lifelong Secrets**

About an hour later Mrs Weasley had barely gotten into the world of magic, but by the awestruck look on Harry's face, that was a story to finish another day. She only had only more thing she wanted to tell him, but this was the hardest subject of them all, his parents. Harry's mind was spinning from the story this woman was telling him. Magic. He felt naughty just thinking about it, but apparently it was allowed in this world, more then allowed. Much more. The most unbelievable fact though, was that he had powers! For once in his life he had something that Dudley didn't, and he would trade all the toys in the world for it. Tentatively, he asked a question that had been bothering him ever since he found out he was magical, "If all those times strange things happened was just accido- aksida- mistaken magic, does that mean I'm not a freak?

"Freak? Of course not Harry, why whoever told you that?" As soon as she said it she regretted it. Of course it was the Dursleys, after successfully raising seven kids, how was she doing so awfully with this one? Harry's face crumpled as he remembered the many times his uncle had called him a freak. "M-my relatives m'am." Scooping him into her arms, Mrs Weasley began to gently bounce Harry up and down while saying " Harry, you are not a freak, remember that." And as any topic was better then the one they were on now, she began to tell him the story if his parents. Harry's eyes grew as he learned of Voldemort, his parents bravery, and his own close escape from death. But unlike what Mrs Weasley expected there were no tears or tantrums, but a growing look of pride in his eyes. As Harry realized that hi parents were not drunks, but people who died valiantly, people who loved him he never had felt happier. Maybe in the muggle world he was a nobody, but here in the wizarding one, he felt like he actually had a place.

**Yah, that wasn't really a chapter, more like a filler, but I was busy today! Please don't hate me. From now on Harry understands the basic parts of the magical world, hence the muggle reference at the end. MUCH longer chapter coming tommorow, I promise! Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

Well, this is the last update till Sunday morning, maybe Saturday night if I write on the drive back. For the next chapter I just wanted to tell you a reviewer pointed out that the Weasley kids ages were between 3-13 not 3-10 so I have updated chapter one and fixed that and it will continue through the story. To make up for you waiting a couple of says I will also be posting the first chapter to my new fanfiction, letters. I know it's a sucky name so if you have any suggestions for a better one please tell me! The basic idea is that each chapter I will tell the story of how a hogwarts student receives their letter, so check it out if that sounds interesting! So, this authors note has been way to long, I'll start the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to J K Rowling!

**Chapter 8:**The beginning of a new life

Looking up at the clock mrs Weasley got up with a start, "Good gracious, is it already 7:00? You must me starving Harry, would you like some supper?" Harry looked up, was he allowed to say yes? At the Dursleys he wouldn't but this woman was proving herself to be much nicer then his uncle and he really was hungry so he decided to chance it. "Yes please m'am." A little taken aback by her formal title Mrs Weasley answered " You can call me Molly dear, or if you want to, mum" she finished hopefully. "O-okay mum" Harry said, a smile forming on his face, the word sounded foreign coming from his tongue but he liked how it felt. "Well what would you like dear?" Oh-no, how was he supposed to answer that question, what was the right thing to say?Would she send him back if he answered wrongly? Finally he decided to just say what he normally had at the Dursleys, "May I have some bread-crusts and water please?" A dark look passed over Mrs Weasley's face, oh no he had blown it, she was sure to send him back!

Why on earth would Harry want bread and water? Surely the Dursleys had fed him something else... She decided to check. How about this dear, I'll make you your favourite meal, as a first night treat, ok?

Whew, she didn't seem angry, but wait a second, he didn't have a favourite meal! He had only ever had bread and water at the Dursleys as long as he could remember. He just stared helplessly up at her, there was no right thing to say so he decided not to say anything.

Ah, she was correct. Anger bubbled inside Mrs Weasley as the sad fact registered. Well, she would make Harry's first real meal truly spectacular! "How does roast beef, mashed potatoes, and asparagus sound Harry?" His eyes seemed to bulge out of his head, "I-i'm allowed to eat all that?" The awe in his eyes made Mrs Weasley's heart ache, "Of course you do, Harry." He replied "How often do I get meals here?" What a strange question, did Harry think wizards had different eating schedules? "Why three times a day if course, breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and then maybe a small snack before bed." At this Harry's face seemed to explode with emotion,"Three a DAY?"

"Why yes, if course, how many did you have at the Dursleys?

" Harry looked down, " I got one meal every two days, but sometimes I'd lose that because I was being naughty, they said it was too expensive for me to eat every time they did."

Mrs Weasley felt faint, how could those, people, have treated this darling little boy like that, he must be starving! "Harry, when was the last time you ate?" Stopping to think for a moment Harry replied "almost three days" At this mrs Weasley ran to the kitchen and started shoving whatever food she could get her hands on into the oven, and with the help of magic it was done in five minutes. She put out enough food to feed about twenty people and Harry started eating ravenously. Though he barely made a dent in the large array, he had gained some colour in his face and had a much more relaxed expression on. Even though it was only eight, Harry seemed exhausted, and Arthur and the kids would be getting home soon, she needed to put Harry to bed. Lifting him up she carried him upstairs to Ron's room and picked out a pair of his pyjamas. They would be too big on him, but anything was better then the dirt encrusted rags he was wearing now. As she lifted the shirt off of his body Mrs Weasley let out a small scream. All if his back and stomach looked raw, and were covered in bruises, cuts, burns, and welts. She could see every one of his ribs and a mark on his shoulder looked suspiciously like it was from a belt. She hadn't yet read Poppy's letter about Harry's injuries, but she hadn't been expecting anything this awful! As she looked at the poor mistreated boy in front of her, her blood boiled and she swore then and there that she would get her revenge on the Dursleys, make them pay for every day they abused this child, her child!

Harry was experienced at spotting anger, and as he saw the rage spread across Mrs Weasley's face he stepped back in terror. "M-m-mad at me?" He managed to stammer out with tears starting to fall from his eyes. At this Mrs Weasley softened and brought Harry up into a hug, " No dear, mum's not mad at you, don't worry."

After Harry calmed down she finished putting his p.j.s on, and just as she was about to take him to his bed she heard a loud bang come from downstairs. The family was back. Mrs Weasley figured, there was no time like the present, and scooped Harry up and started downstairs with him. " Now Harry you are going to get to meet the rest of your family, O.K.? They are all extremely nice and I'm sure they're all going to love you." Harry gave a small nod, but didn't say a word. As they entered the kitchen they were greeted by eight different people, all with strikingly red hair. Molly had fold Arthur that Harry may be with her when he got back, so hopefully he would have prepped the kids. " Children, I'd like you to meet your new brother, Harry Potter."

**well, there you go! See you next Sunday! Check out Harry Raised Weasley vy cloverleaf123 while I'm gone, and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Well, I'm back! Here's the next chapter, and the first chapter of Letters should be going up later today. Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed chapter 8, i got almost double the amount of chapter 7, I love it! Keep reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, it's all J K's

**Chapter 8: Meeting the Family**

Everyone started talking at once. The twins started shouting something and The girl rapidly started asking her dad questions. Harry stared at his new family, there was so many of them! So many kids that could tease him, or beat him up. He almost would have preferred the Dursleys if not for the fact that Mrs Weasley, mum, seemed to like him. His eyes fell on the youngest boy, he still had not learned any of their names, he looked nice enough but that could easily be a disguise.

"Now everyone just CALM DOWN" shouted out Mrs Weasley. It wouldn't do to have them terrify Harry before they even met him. "Now it's getting late and Harry is tired, so how about each of you introduce yourself before I put him to bed?"

"Ooh, Mum, Harry can share our room!" Shouted Fred with George nodding furiously beside him.

"I want him with me." cried Ginny. "No way he's my age he should share my room!"

"As the oldest I think it would be best if he stayed with me."

"ENOUGH! I've already set up an extra bed in Ron's room. As they are the same age, they can share, end of subject." Ron let out a small cheer as the rest of his siblings gave him a death glare. Fred and George started muttering things to each other and Ginny started to cry. Picking her up Mrs Weasley tried to calm her down. "There there sweetie, you'll still see Harry a lot. Now how about you introduce yourself?"

Harry stared, astounded as the scene unfolded. All of those kids seemed to want to share a room with him. No one wanted to be near a freak, so why did they seem to like him? He was jolted out if his thoughts as the young girl walked up to him, slightly nervously, with her thumb firmly in her mouth. "I'm Ginny" she said "My real name is Ginevra, but I hate it so much, so only call me Ginny o.k.? I don't know why I got the weird name when everyone else in the family got perfectly normal ones..." The girl just seemed to keep talking, getting mire and mire excited, what was Harry supposed to say? She seemed nice enough though.

Stepping forward and pushing Ginny aside Ron came up to Harry and introduced him self. " I'm Ron, nice to meet you mate." If we're sharing a room I'll show you all my toys and you can use any ones you want. I have my own mini quidditch set, and I've collected all the Chudley cannons figurines, it's wicked!" Though harry had no idea what half of what this boy was saying meant, he seemed really nice, and he was actually going to let Harry use his toys! The only times Harry ever got to touch a toy was when he was cleaning them up.

The twins were next, and called them selves Fred and George. " Nice to meet you Harry" started Fred "To bad you're not staying in our room" continued George, "Thats the only way to stay save," they said in unison. "Watch your back mate" Fred finished with a wink. Those to kind of scared Harry, but hopefully they were just joking."

The next boy said his name was Percy, he was the only one that didn't start yelling when mum introduced Harry. " It's good to meet you Harry, I've read so much about you. If you have any questions about the wizarding world, don't hesitate to ask me."

Finally the last two siblings came up to him. They both seemed so old. " Hi Harry I'm Charlie" said the younger one. "And I'm Bill" finished the older one. "We're both going to Hogwarts right now and are just having Easter break, so we'll be gone in a week." Said Bill "Hogwarts is really awesome" added in Charlie.

With all the introductions finished, all of the kids seemed to be getting ready to start up talking again, so Mrs Weasley scooped Harry up and started towards the stairs. "Now that's enough for tonight everyone, poor Harry seems exhausted, now say goodnight." She was answered with a chorus of goodnights from her children.

All of his new siblings seemed perfect to Harry, though Fred and George scared him a little. None of them had shouted or hit him, maybe in the wizarding world he really wasn't a freak. Too tired to continue thinking about it Harry drifted off to sleep, still in Mrs Weasley's arms. As she entered Ron's room, she carefully laid Harry down on the bed and kissed him good night. He already felt like part of the family.

**well, there you go! chapters should be coming up everyday now. Please R &R!**


	10. Chapter 10

Well, here's the next chapter! I know I said I'd have the first chapter of letters out yesterday but I'm having serious writers block with that so I don't know when it will be up... Any ways, PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. It all belongs to the amazing J K Rowling.

**Chapter 10: The First Night**

****As Mrs Weasley walked down the stairs with Harry asleep in bed, a warm feeling passed through her. Though she had only spent a day with him, he already seemed like her own son. As she entered the kitchen, her ears were met with a loud chatter. Everyone, including Arthur, seemed to have an opinion to share on the new member of the family. Clearing her throat to get everyone's attention, Mrs Weasley said, " Now I have to talk to all of you very quickly, and then it's bed time for Ron and Ginny. Let's move into the living room now, we don't want to wake Harry."

As the large family filed into the living room, Arthur started a fire, and Molly picked a yawning Ginny up and placed her on her lap. Getting to the point, Mrs Weasley started, "Now I'm sure all of us are excited to meet your new brother, but his old guardians were not very kind to him." Though Mrs Weasley wanted to say sone worse things about them she held off for the kids sake, she might give Bill and Charlie some more details later. "At first he's going to be very jittery and nervous and we all want to do our best to make him feel at home. Try not to bring up his past, startle him, and whatever you do don't threaten him." She finished off, giving Fred and George an extra long look. She was answered with many nods of agreement and "OK Mums" With that, Molly scooped up Ginny and led Ron up the stairs for bed.

As she went to tuck Ron in, she found him staring at Harry in his pj's. Gently picking him up and putting him in his bed she got out his favourite story book. "Now, we might just look at pictures tonight sweetie, we don't want to wake Harry, alright? Ron gave a small nod then asked "Why does Harry have an ouchie?" While pointing at the dark bruise on Harry's neck. This was the question Mrs Weasley was dreading, how to explain abuse to such a young kid? "Remember how I said his guardians weren't that nice Ron? While sometimes they would get angry and hurt Harry. That's why he's going to live with us now." Ron's eyes glazed over as he processed the new information, before a sad look came over his face. "We'll be nice, right mummy?"

"Of course dear." Mrs Weasley was fast to reply. And with Harry's safety ensured, Ron was fast to drift off asleep, the picture book entirely forgotten.

**Well, after ten chapters I have finally finished one day! The story should be moving a little faster from now on, but there was so much I needed to cover, so yah. The chapter was a little short, but I was busy today. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

OK, I know this is so short this isn't really a chapter, but I've been extremely busy the last two days. Relatives are visiting and I just got a job, so updates may not come as often as they were... ? ﾟﾘﾱ? ﾟﾘﾲ? ﾟﾘﾲ? ﾟﾙﾀ? ﾟﾙﾀ? ﾟﾙﾊ? ﾟﾙﾊ? I know, please don't kill me but I just don't have the time I used to. The story will continue though, I will not abandon it! So yah... Here you go.

As the sunlight streamed into his room, Harry opened his eyes sleepily, and for the second day in a row he realized he was in a real bed. Rolling over and crawling out of the bed as quietly as possible, ( he had noticed that there was another person asleep in the room) he opened the door and set out into the hallway.

Tiptoeing down to the kitchen his eyes traveled to a strange looking clock with nine hands, each one labelled with a name of a Weasley. He kept searching until he found a normal clock. Using time telling skills that most children don't learn until grade 2, he realized it was 7:00 in the morning. He had slept in SO late, they were sure to send him back now! Maybe if he made an extremely good breakfast, and they slept in late enough he would be OK.

Practically running to the kitchen cupboards Harry started taking out all the necessary ingredients for scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and hash browns. As he was looking through the various drawers and cupboards he came across quite a few mysterious looking objects, they must have something to do with magical cooking. Hopefully Mrs Weasley- wait, mum, wouldn't mind showing him how to use them. He still had the scars on his fingers from when the Dursleys had made him use the blender without explaining how it worked.

About halfway through his preparations, Harry footsteps coming down the stairs. Oh no, he was going to get it now! As the figure emerged Harry cowered behind the fridge, terrified. Slowly peeking his head around the side his emerald eyes met the brown ones of

**I know, I'm evil. I give you a super short chapter with a cliffie, and then tell you I won't update as much. I'm sorry...**


	12. Chapter 12

Well, it's been a while, but it's nice to be back. I have the next chapter all written and it's significantly longer then the last one. I've stayed true to my promise to Lady Loophole and it is over 1000 words. After saving the first draft if this, I almost screamed, it was 99 words! Please review! I've been getting so many! I know it still won't be for a while, but whoever gives me my 100 review, will get a one-shot story written for them. They will be able to choose the topics and characters for it as a prize for showing their support. So keep reviewing! You never know when you might win!

**Disclaimer: **All if it belongs to the amazing J K Rowling. I'm just responsible fir the plot line, and any future characters I might add in. (Hint, hint)

**Chapter 12: A Morning Surprise**

As Percy Weasley walked down the stairs, his hair still matted from sleeping, he heard soft bangs coming from the kitchen. Good, mum must be making breakfast. But as he walked through the door into the slightly cramped kitchen it appeared to be empty. Looking around curiously he heard rapid breathing coming from the direction if the fridge. Peering around the side, he saw none other then his new little brother, Harry Potter.

Harry burst into tears. He had failed at making breakfast in time, and now they would send him home for sure. It was one of the older brothers who had found him, Percy. Harry remembered he had told him to ask any questions he had, so maybe it would be alright to talk. As he opened his mouth he lost his courage and only a little "mad?" Escaped through the cascades of tears streaming down his face.

As Percy looked down on his crying sibling, he felt connected to him. This was his brother, and it was his job to make him happy. He scooped him into his arms and started comforting him, like he had done so many times with Ron and Ginny. He didn't even hear the whispered question. "Now what's wrong Harry?" He started, when he figured the boy had calmed down enough. As the sobs seceded, Harry cried out, "I didn't finish breakfast in time!" Which led to a whole new round of sobs. Looking up, Percy finally noticed the half cooked bacon and eggs sizzling on the frying pan. He quickly turned off the stove, and put the dishes in the sink. Was Harry crying because he was hungry?, Ron had done something similar the time mum gad taken away his plate before he had finished eating, but what did the "in time" mean? "It's fine Harry, mum will be up soon and she will make you some breakfast, but you have to be careful with the stove, you could have burned yourself. Promise me you will never cook on your own again, Ok?"

Harry looked up in shock at his new brother. Did Percy just say he would never have to cook? That couldn't be right... "Are you sure I don't have to make breakfast for you?"

"Make breakfast for me? Of course not Harry." Percy would have asked what made Harry think that, but he was a smart eight year old, and guessed mum and dad weren't giving out all the details of Harry's past. Instead he said, "Never. Every morning you get up, and can do whatever you want while mum makes breakfast. Then we all eat at the kitchen table before starting our days. Harry looked a little dazed, and just gave a small nod as he processed all if the surprising information. "Now, seeing as we're both up, how about I read you a story until it's time for breakfast?"

Harry was quick to nod his consent. Dudley had tons of picture books that he never read, and they all looked so interesting to Harry. He wasn't allowed to touch them at the Dursleys, but maybe he could here.

Relieved that Harry gad said yes, Percy told him to pick out any book he wanted. Harry eagerly ran over to the small shelf, stuffed with all types of children's books, and the two spent the next half hour emerged in the tales of Beadle the Bard.

When Mrs Weasley came down the stairs, wrapped in her dressing gown, the sight that met her eyes made her heart fill with joy. Those were her children! She quickly started on breakfast, not wanting to disturb them. And when the meal was ready, Harry was sure to sit next to Percy, his new friend.

Ron was quick to notice this, and though he was on Harry's other side he still felt a pang if jealousy. Harry was his age, so they should be friends. "Do you want to play with my 'Widditch players after bweakfast Harry?" Just as Harry was starting to nod Mrs Weasley cut in. "I'm sorry Ron, but I'm taking Harry on a shopping trip after breakfast, and then he is going to meet with Madam Pompfrey. You're welcome to cone to Diagon Alley with us though, if you want to." For a second Ron looked crest fallen, until he realized that he would still get to spend the day with Harry. "Alright mum" he answered putting on a sad face. You never know, if she felt sorry enough for him, he might even get a chocolate frog while they were out.

**Well, there you go! I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get the next chapter up quickly, but it will probably be a few more days. I've had such amazing reviews fir this story and I just wanted to thank everyone who took the time to give me their feed back, I try to reply to them all, and to all the guests who reviewed I just wanted to say Thank You! **


	13. Chapter 13

Well, I'm back! Sorry this chapter took so long, but I've been super busy. Anyways this is only part of the original chapter, but it was getting really long so I cut it, and now have some extra writing, so hopefully there will be another chapter soon! Anyways please review! Remember whoever gives me my 100 review gets a one-shot written for them!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me, J K Rowling, you own everything.

**Chapter 13: The Epic Shopping Spree Begins**

As everyone finished off their remaining food, Ron stuffing it into his mouth in excitement, and Harry savouring his last few bites, the clock struck 9 o'clock. Waving her wand and sending the dirty dishes to the kitchen, Mrs Weasley stood up and announced " Well, we better be off. We have a lot of shopping to finish off today, come on you two." Harry and Ron leaped out of their seats and scurried to get their shoes, Harry found his had mysteriously become much smaller, and now properly fit him...  
They arrived out side of the Leaky Cauldron a couple seconds later, Harry and Ron both gripping tightly to their mom. "Well, here we are" said Mrs Weasley happily. Harry looked up at the shady pub apprehensively. Mum had said that they had tons if shopping to do, but it looked like the only thing you could buy here was a pint of beer. He looked up at Mrs Weasley nervously, took a deep breath, and decided it was best to ask a question. "Mum, what exactly are we going to buy today?"  
Mrs Weasley looked confused for a second, before realizing she had never told Harry exactly what they were going to get. "Why we're shopping for your things dear." A dark look crossed her eyes as she said her next sentence, "You didn't bring quite enough things with you from the Dursleys, so we're going to pick up a few items."  
Harry opened his mouth, but no words came out. Finally, through his shock he managed to get out a "F-for me? But I haven't any money!" Mrs Weasley looked down on him sadly. "Of course dear, and the family's money is your money."  
Harry looked over to Ron as if fir confirmation of these amazing facts, but he just smiled and started going on about some place called Diagon alley. ""Noe Florean Fortesques ice creams are the best because they don't melt, but Quality Quidditch supplies is awesome! They have all different sorts off brooms, and some of the basic models we're even allowed to try..."  
As Ron continued his rant, with Harry listening to him avidly, Mrs Weasley led the two boys into the pub and out the back door to the brick wall.  
Harry stared blankly at the wall, mind instantly taken off Ron's description of the new Nimbus 500. Ron was quick to notice this, and reluctantly changed topics to the entrance of Diagon Alley. "Oh, this isn't a normal brick wall. It's just an extra guard in case a muggle accidentally makes their way into the Leaky Cauldron..." And before Ron could start on a tangent about the time Fred and George brought a muggle in Mrs Weasley tapped the brick and the archway appeared.  
Harry stood awestruck for a second before hurrying after Molly and Ron. "Magic is so cool." As they walked along the street Harry couldn't decide where to look first. Oddly dressed wizards of every age were swarming around the village, a mixture if chatter and animal calls wrung through the air, and the shops were all brightly painted with flashy displays advertising their merchandise. "Mum! Can we look at broomsticks?" begged Ron. "Not right now dear, we have to stop at Gringotts first. Now Harry, I just want to warn you that the people running the bank are goblins, but there is absolutely no reason to be afraid, alright?" Harry gave her a hesitant nod before they entered the fancy white marble building.  
As the scary looking creatures looked down at Harry he instinctively grabbed for Mrs Weasley's hand, and when she didn't let go he curled into her side. With their large noses and beady eyes the goblins terrified Harry. They all seemed to be glaring at him. Mrs Weasley brought her two children up to a teller, but when he looked up she wasn't sure what exactly to say. Dumbledore had said he'd transferred Harry's money to them, but would it be in their vault, or would Dumbledore give them the key to it tommorow morning? In the end she just handed the goblin her key and said "I would like to access this vault please." She would find out where the money was soon enough.  
After examining the key the goblin looked up at her and hissed, "This key can access both the Weasley and Potter vaults. Which exactly do you want to access?" It would be best to see how much extra money they were talking about, so for today's excursion they would need "The Potter Vault." As the goblin led them through the back door Ron turned to Harry and started explaining about the carts. "They're wicked! I've only been on one twice, but they're like woller coasters! Harry's eyes went wide. "Wow, I've never been on a roller coaster, but Dudley's always talking about how fun they are."  
The cart ride was quick (luckily) and Molly's two sons spent the majority of it cheering and screaming "FASTER". Harry a little bit more hesitantly then Ron, looking over at her every few seconds as if to see if she was angry. As they arrived at the Potter vault, and filed inside Mrs Weasley let out a small gasp. There were pile upon pile of gold coins taking up every inch of floor in the vast room. She knew the Potters were well off, but not even in her wildest dreams had she imagined this fortune. Mrs Weasley silently vowed to herself that at least half of it would be left when Harry became an adult. She would not make him think that they adopted him just for money. She quickly scooped up a large amount of galleons, before handing five each to Harry and Ron. "Those are for a special treat. You each can spend them on whatever you want on out shopping trip."Naturally both their faces lit up. As they finally exited the depths of the bank, and saw the sunlight of Diagon Alley, they set off and the epic shopping trip began

**Well, what do you think? I know theres not much from Harry's perspective but he gets most of next chapter. Anyways, **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	14. Chapter 14

Well here you go! It's kinda short, but I'll try and make the next one longer. I've introduced a new character in it so tell me what you think of him/her Nd if I should keep them in it. Remember to review, the 100thone gets a one-shot written for it!

Disclaimer: Not mine yet, but J K Rowling promised to give it to me on Feb. 30!

As the trio walked down the busy streets of Diagon Alley, Mrs Weasley got a sudden thought, and bent down to flatten Harry's hair over his scar. It wouldn't do to have some rabid fan terrify Harry, when he was doing so well at adapting. Harry looked up questioningly at her, but didn't say anything.  
The day went by in a whirl. Mrs Weasley made sure not to spoil Harry, only getting him things that all of her other children already had, though his were considerably better quality. He got a set of robes, new sweaters, pants, shorts, shoes, socks, and a winter cloak. Mrs Weasley just stopped herself from buying him the cutest set of dress robes, he would grow out of them in a month.  
After leaving Madam Malkins, with her purse considerably lighter, Mrs Weasley took the kids to a toyshop where Harry got to choose three things; a stuffed dragon that actually flew, a toy broom, (Ron's influence), and a little box that played a different song every time you opened it. They made a quick stop at the candy store, where Ron and Harry spent their galleons on sweets, before finally heading into Flourish and Blotts for some books.  
Mrs Weasley had some books to buy, and told Harry and Ron to browse around. Again, Harry could pick any three books he wanted. While Ron was entranced in the Quidditch section Harry meandered through the large aisles, enthralled by all the amazing books. Every one of them looked interesting. He was quick to pick out two by an author called Whitby Willings, and was jumping up to reach one of the books on the top shelf when he landed on a young girl.  
He quickly started apologizing, but she just looked at him and smiled "Oh, it's fine. That author's my favourite. You have to try "The Three Little Trolls, it's really good. My names Jasmine by the way, Jasmine Sparrow." She was tall was flowing black hair and large brown eyes. She looked to be about Harry's age but he couldn't tell for sure. Trying to push aside his embarrassment, and seem confident Harry replied "I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." The girls eyes widened a bit, but she didn't say anything. He smile widened, and she started animatedly talking about her other favourite books. "My mom used to read me that book", she said pointing at the copy of The Werewolf and the House-Elf that Harry was holding, "Until she decided that I was too old for them. Now she just reads me boring things about Goblin revolutions." Harry nodded sympathetically, that seemed like the sort if thing Aunt Petunia would do. "Have you visited the children's room in here yet?" The young girl asked. Harry shook his head. He had assumed that the book shelf full of picture books was all that the store had to offer. Jasmine's face brightened visibly and she grabbed Harry's hand. "Come on, you have to see it!"

**Well, there you go! Tell me what you think of Jasmine, and if I should keep her in the story!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well I already have the next chapter ready. I got a lot of positive feedback on Jasmine, so for now she's a character in the story! I'm getting awfully close to 100 reviews so you gotta hurry up and review quick! ;) ;) 100th reviewer gets a one-shot written especially for them! **

**Disclaimer:** Sadly the only thing I own is Jasmine, as small as she is... All the important things belong to J K Rowling.

**Chapter: 15 Lost Time**

As the young girl led Harry by the hand towards the back of the shop, Harry gave a quick look over the shop for Ron, but he was no where to be found. All thoughts if his older brother completely left his mind as they entered a brightly coloured room stuffed from floor to ceiling with brightly coloured books. A few other kids were milling around chatting or reading the stories, but for the most part, the two had the room to theirselves.

"Wow what is this place?" asked Harry, looking at Jasmine in awe.

"I told you, it's the children's woom, but it's weally hard to get in to. You have to be shown it by someone else who knows about it, ow else it's impossible to find! The very first owner of the shop added it in for his favourite customers." Replied Jasmine proudly. A large grin grew on her face as she saw Harry' eyes widen even more.

"Who showed it to you?" He whispered.

"My mom did. Her gweat gwandpa was Bastillio Blott and he made the ENTIWE BOOKSTORE!" Jasmine finished proudly, her eyes shining excitedly as she got wound up in her story.

"Wow" breathed Harry. Imagine owning a whole bookstore, the idea of having so many things of his own was overwhelming. He looked up at Jasmine hesitantly before grabbing her hand and leading her over to a shelf. He exhaled deeply when she didn't withdraw, and the two spent the next half hour working their way through a collection of funny stories by Efiny Willwater. Harry was so caught up in his new friend he completely forgot about Mrs Weasley and Ron.

MRS WEASLEY'S POINT OF VIEW

Molly looked over a copy of Wand work for beginners, wondering if Percy was quite old enough. She had already chosen out an adventure story for Bill, a book on dragons for Charlie, a set of pop up books for Fred and George, an a colouring book for Ginny, Mrs Weasley only had her middle child left to pick a treat for. After finally settling on "The Wonders of Wizards Past" she set off to find Ron and Harry.  
Humming the latest Celestina Warbeck song to herself, she found Ron immersed in "The Chudley Cannons Greatest Wins" though admittedly it looked more like a pamphlet, then a full sized book.

"Hi sweetie, it's time to go now, where's Harry?"

Ron looked around confusedly for a second, before shrugging his shoulders and answering, "I'm not sure mum, he was hewe a second ago."

This sent a stab of panic into Mrs Weasley's heart, but Harry must be around here somewhere. Her and Ron would just have to find him. Putting on a comforting smile, Molly extended her hand and said "Come on Ronnie, let's go find him."

Harry wasn't located by the picture books, where Ron last remembered seeing him, he wasn't up at the front counter, and he was no where in the comic section. Running from shelf to shelf, practically dragging Ron behind her, Mrs Weasley started calling out. "HARRY! HARRY, DEAR, WHERE ARE YOU?"

The search went on for half and hour, getting more frantic by the second. Mrs Weasley's heart was pounding, and she was starting to sweat. Where was her baby? How had she managed to lose the Boy Who Lived?

HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW

"And the werewolf wan back to his fowest, never to attack the wizawd again." Finished Harry, closing the large book on his lap. As his and Jasmine's eyes met they both burst out laughing. The two of them had become fast friends over the short amount of time they had spent together, and she was one of the few people Harry felt comfortable around.

"You have to come over to my house this week. We have a cweek in the back and we can go swimming, and clim twees, and make a fort, and stay up late!" Said Jasmine, talking faster and faster as more ideas came to her mind.  
"Weally?" Said Harry, he had never had a real friend before, let alone someone who would invite him over.

"Of course. You just have to ask your mummy fiwst." She replied confidently.  
At the mention of his mom Harry paled and then dashed for the door. How had he forgotten about Ron and Mum? Jasmine was quick to follow him, not even asking why they were leaving in such a rush. As the pair burst through the heavy oak door they ran strait into a distraught Molly Weasley.

**Well, it's kind of a cliffie, I know! Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try to do it soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

OMG I'm at 150 followers! Thanks so much to all of you who have subscribed to my story, it's awesome. Special shout-out to izzyfizzy509 for being my 150 follower! Your awesome! I also have 98 reviews and who ever gives me my 100 gets a one-shot written for them! Anyways, even if your not the 100 please review! Here'. the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all, everything belongs to the amazing J K Rowling.

**Chapter 16: Found**

Harry slowly got up and held out a hand for Jasmine. Just as she was standing up he realized just who they had crashed in to. Jasmine fell to floor once again as Harry let go if her hand in shock. Standing in front of him was Mrs Weasley. He looked around quickly, not sure what to do. His heart was pounding and fear was ringing in his ears. First he had went and run off, and now he had knocked mum over! She was going to be so mad. In the end he decided it was best to stay put, so grabbing Jasmine for support, he looked down and waited for the tirade to begin.  
As Mrs Weasley lay on the ground, she wondered wether she should even get up. She had lost her son, it was easier to just lay there with her eyes closed in defeat. No, that wouldn't do, she would find him! Gathering her emotions she sat up and opened her eyes.  
The first thing she saw was the large green eyes, the terrified green eyes that brought her so much joy. Tears were rapidly streaming down her face, and she enveloped her son in a bone crushing hug. Harry thrashed at first before going limp and eventually returning the hug. So he wasn't going to get hit, thought Harry happily. But wait, they were in public, she was probably waiting until they got home, that's what Uncle Vernon did.  
"Oh Harry, I was so worried!" Mrs Weasley managed to get out through her tears.  
"I-I'm sowwy" Harry replied, and he actually was. He was enjoying his new family so much, but now they would all hate him and he would never get to visit Jasmine again. He might even be sent back to the Dursleys!  
"Oh, Harry it's alright. As long as you're alright everything is fine." Mrs Weasley told him. She emphasized the point that she was not angry more then she would have with her other children, and as she comforted him she could visually see Harry relax.  
"R-really? Are you sure?" Asked Harry. This was too good to be true. He had worried mum, and all she cared about was him.  
"Of course Harry, now who's your new friend?" Asked Mrs Weasley, turning to look at Jasmine, who had been standing their watching the conversation serenely.  
"I'm Jasmine Sparrow. My mummy owns the WHOLE bookstore!"  
"Yah! She showed me this cool room, but you won't be able to find it, because it's..." Harry looked both ways before whispering "magical." He finished, his mind already forgetting the previous incident.  
The family's last hour in Diagon alley passed quickly, with Harry and Ron playing with Jasmine, and Mrs Weasley talking to her mom, who had shown up looking for her daughter. They had just finished discussing the new Gilderoy Lockhart book when Mrs Weasley looked down at her watch.  
"Oh goodness, we have to get going!" She exclaimed. Grabbing Harry and Ron's hands she turned and waved goodbye. "See you next Saturday, bye Jasmine."and with that they apparated back to the burrow.

As the three popped into the back garden they were greeted by the twins, who were outside playing Quidditch on their practice brooms. Well it wasn't really Quidditch, more like them hitting rocks at each other, but it was still cute. Waving hello to them, Mrs Weasley walked in the back door and found Albus Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey sitting at her kitchen table.  
"Why Molly how good to see you, I've just been helping myself to a spot of tea."  
Molly stopped in surprise before answering. "Albus, Poppy, how good to see you. I take it your here to check on Harry?"  
Poppy nodded her consent and Dumbledore stood up beckoning to Molly. "Well we best leave those two on their own, I fancy a nice walk in the garden." After quickly levitating his empty mug to the sink Dumbledore left the room humming a little tune to himself. Molly was quick to follow, and Harry found himself alone in the room with a strange woman.  
Poppy Pomfrey looked down at the shaking boy sitting at the end of the room. He really did look just like James, except for the eyes. He had Lily's eyes. She didn't know how she was going to handle this appointment. Lily had been her best friend all throughout her Hogwarts years, and every time her eyes met his green ones she just wanted to cry.  
"Well Harry, you won't remember me, but I was the one who treated your wounds yesterday. Now I'm just here to give you a quick check-up OK?" She asked. Pushing her feelings back, Poppy put on a confident smile. Just be happy that Harry is alive, and that he's away from those awful people, She told herself. As images of the Dursleys hitting the small boy in front of her flashed through her mind, the sadness disappeared and was replaced by a fiery anger. She could do this! Stepping forward Poppy eased the shirt gently off of Harry's head and the check up began.

Harry's wounds seemed to have healed somewhat over night but they would all take time. He still looked dreadfully undernourished, but Poppy had no doubt that Molly would fatten him up. She reapplied Harry's potions and left the extra bottles that Severus had prepared for her and the counter. Throughout the whole time Harry sat there stiff as a board, flinching every time she touched him, but not making a sound. She realized that, though Harry was badly hurt, the real damage was to his mind, and sadly no potion could ever fix that.

As Molly led Dumbledore out to the backyard she gave him a questioning look. "Why did you make me leave Albus, he is my son after all." She said given Dumbledore a mildly threatening look. "Don't you trust me to be in there?"  
"My dear Molly, of course I do. It's just that I have a pressing matter to discuss with you, and I felt that this was an opportune moment. Please, if you wish to wait and discuss it later, I'm available next thursday." Said Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye.  
"No, Albus it's fine, if it concerns Harry please tell me." Replied Molly, her tone going back to a more friendly one.  
"Ah well you see, it all starts with a prophecy..."

**Well, there you go. I may not update for a while, as I'm going to be in Ottawa until next thursday (yay) but don't worry, the story will be continued. Please review! **


	17. Chapter 17

Well, I'm back! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but I've been SO busy with school. I know this chapter isn't super long, but I just wanted to put up something to show you that I'm still here. And, the exciting news, I have a 100th reviewer! Congratulations to SSGRet! Your one shot is in the making. For those reviewers who didn't win, I just want to thank you all so much. Your reviews are amazing! Please keep them coming, and who knows? I might have a 200th review contest...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, this is all J K Rowlings

**Chapter 17: The Prophecy**

"W-wait a second. You're telling me that Harry Potter, MY SON, has to fight the dark lord?" Molly's eyes were wide with shock, and she was leaning on the kitchen counter for support. "That's not fair, he's just a baby. I won't let you do that to him!"  
Dumbledore gave a heavy sigh. "The words of the prophecy are vague. Harry does not have to do anything write now. This fight could take place 50 years from now for all we know."  
Molly eyes flashed and she opened her mouth ready to start ranting when Dumbledore cut her off. "The best thing we can do at this time is reinforce your houses protections. Now if I have your permission, may I start?"  
Molly sighed, before looking up and weakly nodding her head. "Are you going to use the fedilius charm Albus?"  
At this, Dumbledore's eyes darkened and he shook his head. "Never again" he whispered before turning around and walking off.  
As soon as Dumbledore was safely out of sight Mrs Weasley collapsed and started sobbing openly.

As Madam Pomfrey closed her case, and packed away the last of the potions, Harry jumped down from the chair he was perched on. "Am I awowed to leave now miss?"  
Poppy sighed. Apparently in the half hour she had spent with him, she hadn't been able to gain Harry's trust. "Yes Harry, you can go now. I have to talk to your mum though, can you find her for me?"  
Harry gave a quick nod before running out of the room. Dashing through the hall and peeking his head into every room, he couldn't find his mother anywhere. Then he remembered she had gone outside with Dumbledore. Apprehensively, he opened the side door and started towards the garden. He didn't want to interrupt them. He saw the back of Mrs Weasley's head sitting on chair, and when he realized that Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen, he ran towards her.  
"Mummy, mummy, madam Pomfwey want to talk to you!" He called out excitedly. Then as Molly's head turned and he saw the last of the tears streaming down her face, he stopped. "Are you sad? Do you have a boo-boo?"  
Standing up and wiping her face, Mrs Weasley scooped Harry up. "No, I'm fine sweetie, I was just reading a sad story, don't worry about it."  
Harry looked up at her questioningly. "What was so sad?"  
Sighing inwardly at her child's naivety Molly replied, "Nothing dear. Now how about you find Bill, and he'll get you something to eat, all right?"  
All thoughts gone of the "sad story" Harry happily trotted off to find Bill. The cutest of smiles on his face. Mrs Weasley stared after him, her heart clenching. Why did everything always happen to Harry? She couldn't tell him about the prophecy. Not for a long time at least.

**Well, there you go. I know it's short, but with all the homework I'm getting it's the best I can do for now. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Well, I'm back with a new chappie! Now I'm not sure how often these are going to be able to cone over the next few months, because we just bought a house. YAY! Anyways I'll try my best...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, J K Rowling, this is all yours.

**Chapter 18: The Best Day**

The next few days passed in a quick blur for Harry. All of his new clothes were neatly folded in his dresser and the toys he picked were now mixed into the large pile of Ron's. though Harry adored each member of his new family he always seemed to be at Ron's side. And that is why, when the time came for Harry to visit Jasmine again Ron tagged along with him.  
The first thing Harry noticed as he entered the large house was all the books. Books of every shape and size were stacked in corners and stuffed under furniture. You couldn't look anywhere without being bombarded by stacks of paper. As Mrs Sparrow ushered the trio inside, Jasmine bounced around ecstatically. "Oh Jasmine please calm down." Said her mother, and looking up at Mrs Weasley said, "I'm sorry for my daughter's behaviour.  
Smiling good naturedelly Molly replied "Oh it's totally alright. You won't believe how excited Harry's been. He was up at six am today..." And as the two adults continued their chat Jasmine grabbed Harry and Ron's hands and dragged them upstairs to her room.  
The bright space was a jumbled mess of toys and clothes with crayons ground into the carpet and clothes littering every spare surface. Very similar to Ron's, except for pink being the prominent colour rather then orange. Jasmine ran over and jumped happily onto her bed before raising her head and looking at Ron. "Who're you?" She asked happily.  
At this Ron reddened a bit but still answered confidently. "I'm Ron Weasley, Hawwy's bwother." He looked quickly at Harry as if for confirmation of this fact and Harry was quick to nod.  
"Wait, but if he's Hawwy Potter and you're Won Weasley, how can you be brothers? My mommy says that when you have the same last name then you are related."  
Ron and Harry looked at each other quizzically. He wasn't sure why he didn't have the same last name as Ron. The Dursleys had said he didn't deserve their fine name, but mum would never say that. Making a mental note to ask her about it Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not really sure."  
And as Ron didn't seem to have anything else to add to the subject, Jasmine decided that they should go outside and play in the woods. Once again she grabbed both of their hands and practically dragged the two boys out of her room talking non stop as they went.

As Mrs Weasley fondly watched the three children run up the stairs, Jasmine's mother motioned her into the living room. "Would you like some coffee or tea?" She asked heading towards the kitchen.  
Sitting down Molly replied, "I would love some tea, thanks." And with a wave of her wand the two witches both had steaming cups of chamomile tea floating towards them. Falling into a good natured chat Molly and Aria Sparrow, entertained each other happily for the next hour. It wasn't until the subject of Harry came up that either of the woman felt uncomfortable.  
Molly was just sipping the last of her tea when Mrs Sparrow asked the question. It was light hearted and meant more as a joke but it still caused her heart to pang faster.  
"So, how did Harry end up with black hair? The famous Weasley genetics have fallen to pieces." Aria said with a slight laugh. Looking up and seeing how this question had effected her new friend, Aria's face changed immediately to one of worry. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"  
Sighing, Mrs Weasley replied, "No, no. I suppose I have to tell you sometime. You see, Harry isn't my biological child, he's adopted." It was then that it hit Molly. With every friend, every new person that she met, she would have to tell the story of Harry. She felt a headache just thinking about it.  
"Well there's nothing wrong with that. Sheila Hawking's son is adopted and he's the sweetest kid I've ever met."  
"Harry's situation was different." Started Mrs Weasley, "his relatives abused him, and he's still adjusting to his new life. He seems scared of every little thing." Said Molly, unshed tears brimming in the back of her eyes. She wanted desperately to tell Aria about the prophecy and the pain it was causing her, but Dumbledore had sworn her to secrecy.  
"Oh, Molly, how horrible. No wonder that boys is so small! How are you coping?"  
"All right, it's just so hard. Hard to teach Harry a new way of life, hard explaining him to my children, and just hard looking in his eyes every morning and seeing the pain still in them. " Lowering her head to cover up the stray tear that had managed to escape, Molly took a deep breath collecting herself.  
"Oh, you'll make it through Molly. I've only known you for a couple of days, but I can already tell that you are the perfect parent for Harry. He needs you, and you may not know it, but I think you need him."

Three extremely happy, and extremely muddy kids marched out of the forest hand in hand. With Jasmine on his left and Ron on his right, Harry felt so loved and safe he thought he would die of joy. This had been the best day of his life, except maybe the one he was freed from the Dursleys. Ron and Jasmine had become fast friends and the three of them had stayed out in the woods until sunset, building forts, playing by the river, and getting to know each other. At first Harry was quiet and let Jasmine take the lead, but by the end of the day he was screaming along with her and Ron.  
Reluctantly the trio entered the house, all of them dreading the parting that was soon to happen. Plans to meet up again soon were already being whispered, an by the time Harry and Ron were out the front door, a picnic had already been planned for Wednesday.  
As reluctant as they were to leave, both boys fell fast asleep the moment their heads touched their pillows. Mrs Weasley lent in kissing Harry goodnight, and his emerald eyes peeked open. And for the first time, the fear Molly was so used to  
seeing was gone, and the eyes of a tired child replaced it. She had never been happier.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review. I have a couple ideas about where I want this story to go, but any suggestions from you guys would be great!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm back! So sorry I've been gone for so long, but with school starting I haven't had much spare time, and then I got addicted to Doctor Who (anyone else love it?) and I didn't get any writing done. I promise though, that I'll get lots of writing done this long weekend and another chapter should be up sometime next week. Thanks for being so patient! :D**

**Disclaimer:** None of Harry Potter belongs to me, though if someone could give it to me I would save a lot of time writing disclaimers...;) :)

**Chapter 19: A Little Bit of Trouble**

The weeks flew by for Harry, life in his new home seeming perfect. Every member of his new family amazed Harry, and when it came time for Bill and Charlie to return to Hogwarts, Harry wasn't sure he was ready to see them go. His two older brothers that had patiently read to him, and showed him how to use a child broom, were now going to leave him for 3 months. They were going to a school called Hogwarts, which they had told Harry many stories about. Though Harry knew he had been in the castle before, the hospital wing and office he had seen, sounded nothing like the fantastical tales told to him. He knew when he was much older he would get a chance to see them for himself, but for now he was happy to just stay at the Burrow and enjoy the love that everyone was showing him.

As September turned into October Harry, Ron, and Jasmine became close friends, seeing each other almost every day. The three of them would spend their days playing by the lake or building a fort in the woods, sometimes joined by Fred and George. On one of those occasions the five of them hiked farther then they ever had before, all of them so engrossed in their adventure game that the lunch hour came and passed without them turning back.

"Hey George, why is it so dark out? I can't see that squirrel anymore!" called out Harry, looking up and noticing the change in lighting. George paused and looked around, realizing that night time had arrived.

"You're right, it looks like we missed lunch. Now it's dark and spooky..." he called out, a grin spreading on his face. "Yah" Chimed in Fred, "You better hope there's no ghosts in this forest."

Harry paled slightly and grasped Jasmine's hand. They had never gone to the woods at night before. "Maybe we should head back, Mum's pwobably wondering where we are..."

Ron was quick to nod his agreement. Fred and george had told him all about the ghouls that lived in the forest.

"We can't head back now, the fun's just starting." said George.

"Yah, hide and seeks ten times more fun in the dark." continued Fred. "I'll be It." and closing his eyes Fred loudly started counting down from 50. Jasmine, who could never decline a good game of hide and seek ran off into the trees, pulling Harry along with her. George dashed in the opposite direction, and Ron was left standing alone on the path. Giving a quick glance in the direction of the house, he bolted off after Jasmine and his younger brother.

Running as fast as his short legs could carry him, with only Jasmine's sweaty hand for direction Harry crashed into tree branches, and tripped over roots in their mad dash for a hiding spot. After almost three minutes of solid running, Jasmine found a hiding spot that she deemed appropriate, quickly pulling Harry into the bush with her. They sat together in a nervous silence, neither of them talking until CRACK! They froze. Pictures of ghosts zipped through Harry's mind, and he was just about to scream when he heard a voice calling out.

"HAWWY! JASMINE! WHERE ARE YOU? IT's DARK AND I'M SCARED! PLEASE, HAWWY!"

Harry breathed a deep sigh of relief as a terrified looking Ron came into view. Jasmine did not seem so happy, and jumped out of the bush whispering angrily at Ron about giving away their spot. Though in the end, she led him back into the bush and the three of them sat holding their breath, waiting to see if Fred had heard them. Ten minutes passed and nothing happened. After another ten Ron said, "It's cold and I have to pee, let's find Fwed and George and go back." Harry agreed but Jasmine wanted to wait some more. "Come on Ron, don't be a baby, we're winning!" Ron reluctantly consented, but after another ten minutes, even Jasmine was ready to leave. The three of them climbed out of the bush, hitting at mosquitoes and headed back towards the path. When they reached it, they found George pacing around calling for Fred.

"What's wrong George, where's Fred?" asked Harry. Ron looked behind the trees, it was strange to see one twin without the other. The five year old looked up, and tears were streaming down his face. "I don't know, I've looked everywhere." Ron was taken aback to see his brother so sad, and he burst into tears as well. "I want mummy!" Stepping forward George wrapped his little brother in a hug and said "You three should go back then, I just need to find Fred. He'll be here soon, I'm sure. Tell mum we'll be back in time for bed." Mustering up a smile Geroge pushed Ron in the direction of home, and with Jasmine and Harry following behind they set off down the path.

The walk back took 15 minutes, the three kids running when the light of the house came into view. Pulling open the back door they called out for Molly, but there was no answer. They looked in all the rooms, checking all five floors and even looking in washrooms, but there was no sign of their mother (or friends' mother), or any of their siblings. The house was completely deserted.

**ooh, a cliffhanger! What do you thinks happening? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! :D If you have any ideas on what should happen in the story please include them, because I'm starting to run out of ideas. I have the major story arc in mind, but need some help filling it out. Anyways, whether you review or not, thanks for reading! (and waiting for the chapter) :D**


End file.
